


For Who I Am - Moving In drabble

by likeasouffle



Series: For Who I Am [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Moving In Together, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Countess7's prompt: "ohhhh if you're taking prompts in the FWIA 'verse then i'd love to see their first date. or like way later in their relationship, like if they move in together and kurt's like organizing all their clothes and they're talking about how they both just doubled parts of their wardrobes because now they can share stuff. idk, i love how excited they get about clothes, so maybe just more about them and clothes/accessories/shoes :D"<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/77671868716/ohhhh-if-youre-taking-prompts-in-the-fwia-verse-then">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Who I Am - Moving In drabble

Blaine carefully moved a stack of folded sweaters from their suitcase to one of the dresser drawers Kurt had specially emptied out. 

"Oh my god, I _have_ to borrow this from you some time.” Kurt flipped the top one off the stack to see what was underneath. “And this one is _adorable_!”

"Kurt! I kept them nice and tidy all the way here, I’m not letting you mess up my pile now."

"Okay, okay." Kurt patted the top sweater back into place and raised his hands placatingly. "But you _have_ to be excited that we both just doubled our sweater collections.”

Blaine couldn’t help grinning. “And bowties!”

Kurt bent down to where Blaine was kneeling by the dresser and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek. “What can I help unpack? I’m done with the mystery box. Which was kitchen stuff by the way.”

"Thank you." Blaine kneeled up to kiss Kurt’s lips. "Hm. Could you do shoes?" They pointed to an open box that was sitting by the closet.

"Can I do shoes. _Please_.” Kurt bounced over to the box and started matching up pairs and taking balled up paper out of the toes. He giggled. “You have such cute little feet.”

"They’re not _that_ little.”

"These are like the size of _Rachel’s_ shoes.”

Blaine sat and thought about that a moment before launching up off the floor and across the apartment. “Rachel! How big are your feet?!”

She called from her room: “Why do you want to know?”

Blaine grinned from ear to ear. “I think I just doubled another collection!”


End file.
